Es algo mas que amar
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Hermione Gragner se muda a una ciudad a donde conoce a Ron Weasley al cual al principio no soporta pero se convierte en el amor de su vida, una separación larga ara mas fuerte el amor. En esta historia habrá amor, peleas , celos y no habrá magia, Su amor llegara a algo más descúbrelo
1. 1 Corta presentacion

Una chica inteligente y trabajadora de nombre Hermione Granger vivía en la ciudad muy pequeña al sur de Londres y por un asenso de trabajo se mudo a una ciudad más grande al norte de Londres. La chica estudiaba y trabajaba una persona muy sociable, amable, con muchas cualidades muy impulsiva y enojona cuando algo no le gustaba, Vivía en un departamento en un buen fraccionamiento, Tenía muchas amistades su mejor amigo de nombre Harry Potter era su compinche se tenían mucha confianza y eran inseparables se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo era el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Vivía una vida muy ajetreada pero disfrutaba cada momento de ella, no era muy fiestera, pero en la universidad la había invitado una de sus amigas Luna Lovegood a una que haría el próximo sábado, a la cual ella acepto ir.

La fiesta estaba muy padre aunque conoció a un chico insoportable un tal Ronald Weasley que iba acompañado por su hermano mayor Fred Weasley al contrario de su hermano Fred era muy agradable. Ella ya conocía a Fred ya que es novio de su amiga y vecina Michelle Johnson y lo veía constantemente en su departamento. La fiesta estaba pleno apogeo, buena música, buenas bebidas y la compañía de sus amigos. Cuando Hermione fue por mas cerveza se topo con Ron Weasley y le hizo platica.

—Hola soy Ron Weasley—la miro un pelirrojo sonriente por la bebida

—si ya nos presentaron –respondió Hermione, sin mirarle

—He— bufo el hombre — si siento no haber sido tan amable es que yo no quería venir a la fiesta y me hermano me obligo —alego Ron

—pero es no te da derecho a haberme tratado así –dijo Hermione mientras se serbia cerveza

—veo que vienes con tu novio Potter —señalo Ron

—si vengo con el pero no es mi novio. ¿ ya lo conocías?—menciono Hermione mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza

— si ya lo conocía, tenemos algunas clases junto en la universidad yo pensé que era tu novio como están muy juntos — Comento Ron mientras servía cerveza en su vaso

—No no es mi novio pero eso no te incumbe — dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba

—perdón, – grito Ron

La fiesta siguió y no hablo mas con ese pelirrojo por lo menos es noche.


	2. 2 Sin anestesia

Hemione su pasión más grande siempre era aprender y ser la mejor, y una de sus cosas favoritas era cocinar, su amiga Luna le había recomendado un curso de cocina, que impartía una señora muy agradable, su nombre era Molly, su hija Ginny era su ayudante, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía decir a quien, tomaba clase de cocina martes y jueves.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione volvió a ver a Ron por casualidad y cada que se veían peleaban por cualquier cosa a duras penas se hicieron amigos ya que tenían amigos en común y para llevar la fiesta en paz.

….

Michelle Johnson (en mi imaginación es Nina Dobrev) cumpliría años en unas semanas y organizaría una pequeña fiesta con amigos a la cual Hermione estaba invitadísima.

Para mala suerte de Hermione no se sentía muy bien ese día pero como es su amiga no le dejarían pasar de la fiesta, fue de todos modos. Como todas las fiestas que organizan sus amigos súper divertidas y con mucho ambiente tomaron de todo ya Hermione no se sentía tan mal. Llegó el par de pelirrojos lo cual a Hermione le emociono.

—"cálmate Hermione porque te sientes así el es insoportable recuérdalo" pensaba Hermione en su mente "son amigos recuérdalo"

—Hola Hermione—el pelirrojo la escaneo de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió— ¿como estas? –Pregunto alegremente

—bien y tu – musito Hermione

—También bien— respondió el pelirrojo sonriente

Mientras tanto Harry se acercaba.

—Harry llegaste te esperaba—hablo aliviada la castaña

—hola Potter pensé que no venias—murmuro el pelirrojo

— Como crees que me perdería la fiesta de mi amiga Michelle — decía Harry mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a la mejilla a Hermione.

Ron rodo los ojos—Bueno me iré a saludar a la cumpleañera—

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione se quedaron conversando.

—me disculpas Harry voy al habitación de Michelle a buscar unas pastillas (no es droga si ahí algún mal pensado cabe recordar que ese día se encontraba un poco enferma)– dijo Hermione

— ve — resoplo Harry

Se dirigía al habitación y empezó a buscar, inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Ron

—¡qué haces aquí?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida

—Te estaba siguiendo—hablo el ojiazul — y tú qué haces Granger— curioseo Ron

—Busco unas pastillas no me siento muy bien— respondió mientras enseñaba el frasco— y¿ por qué me sigues? – pregunto nerviosa

—Nadamas — soltó el pelirrojo mientras serraba la puerta y se acercaba a la castaña

— ¿Qué haces?— se asusto la castaña, mientras retrocedía

El pelirrojo la miro y suspiro, sonrió tristemente —perdón pero debo decirte algo que no me gusta—

—perdón— hablo Hermione totalmente desconcertada

—no quiero que estés tan cerca de Potter—

—discúlpame—refunfuño la mujer— que te pasa con qué derecho me dices eso —

—Lo tengo que decir TE AMO y siento unos celos terribles cuando te veo con el – soltó el pelirrojo, si Hermione podría sorprenderse mas ese era el momento

—no te entiendo de verdad estas borneando cierto—alego Hermione desconcertada.

—no pero perdona por ser tan directo, no quiero que te desconciertes si hago una escena de celos, te amo desde hace ya algún tiempo pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo— se acercaba mas y mas a la castaña hasta estar frente a frente —y tal vez no sientas lo mismo — suspiro cerca de sus labios—pero te voy a besar— se acerco unos milímetros mas y tomo los labios de Hermione en los suyos, al principio sintió la tensión de la mujer pero coniforme el movía los suyos contra los de ella sintió como le correspondía, se besaron por unos segundos hasta que Hermione recobro la postura y se alejo, el pelirrojo le sonrió y salió por la puerta dejando a una confundida castaña.


	3. 3 Planes y celos

Pasaron días semanas y la atracción era muta. Estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro y se hicieron novios, Llevaban algunos meses de novios su noviazgo, salían con amigos, aun no daban el paso mas grande para presentarse a sus respectivas familias, ella solo concia a su hermano Fred,

 **En la vida de Ronald.** __ _(Presentación de el personaje)_

Ron un pelirrojo muy notable trabaja en una oficina y mantenía un noviazgo con Hermione tiene muchos amigos, vivía aun con sus padres (Arthur y Molly Weasley) y sus 2 hermanos Fred y Ginny.(si me faltaron uno cuantos Weasleys ).

…..

Hermione también trabajaba en una oficina se lleva muy bien con su jefe y amigo Draco Malfoy.

—¿Hermione ya acabaste de de ordenar la información para la junta de mañana?—pregunto el rubio, que se asomaba por la puerta

—si Draco ya acabe se lo dejare a tu secretaria para que se lo pidas –sonrió Hermione

El rubio entro por completo a la oficina, —muy bien me encantas Granger— elogio — ¿quieres salir a cenar?—propuso Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La castaña lo miro afligida —lo siento Draco tengo que ir a mis clases de cocina—

—pero tu ni las necesitas preciosa, cocinas estupendamente bien, pero buen, ¿ entonces vamos a cenar mañana? –sugirió Draco

—Me parece prefecto—respondió Hermione

Hermione fue a sus clases (solo iba martes y jueves) las que impartía la señora Weasley la cual ignoraba que era la madre de su novio. Hermione era su alumna favorita.

—disculpa Molly me encanto el tiramisu que trajiste a clase el jueves pasado quisiera que me enseñaras a prepáralo—suplico Hermione.

—claro que si preciosa el jueves les ensañare a prepare " _Pollo a la Cordon Blue_ " pero si quieres el sábado ve a mi casa y te enseño a prepáralo,— propuso amablemente la señora.

— o enserio muchas gracias—

La señora le dio la dirección se despidieron y se fueron a sus casa,

Hermione se fue a su casa y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su amado pelirrojo esperándola en la recepción del edificio.

Hermione se dirigió a el lo abraso fuerte mente y le beso en los labios —hola mi amor tienes mucho esperándome—

—no Hermy tengo como 10 minutos—hablo Ron mientras le devolvía el rico beso en los labios.

—te amo Ronny— suspiro Hermione mientras se dirigirán a su departamento.

—yo mas hermi , — se besaron hasta llegar a su departamento,

—entra—

y se dirigieron al enorme sofá de la sala y empezaron a platicar.

—y que tal tu día—curioseo Hermione

—bien aunque tuve un día muy pesado en la oficina y lo único bueno es verte me iluminas el día mi amor—

—te amo mi vida el momento más importante de mi vida también es cuando te veo— y se acerco para besarlo.

—¡y a ti como te fue en el día?— devolvió la pregunta Ron

—excelente me encanta mi trabajo y como hoy es martes tengo o clases de cocina y me divierto mucho pero me gusta más estar aquí contigo—

—excelente pero tú no necesitas clases de cocina— comento Ron

—es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en el día—sonrió la castaña

Después de una hora de plática besos, abrazos, carisias y más (no tanto mas).

—me tengo que ir prometí llegar temprano ¿nos vemos mañana?—pregunto Ron

—Cariño lo siento pero Draco me invito a cenar— musito Hermione

—¿que?— el pelirrojo se levanto esperado de el sillón — Como que te vas a cenar con ese eres mi novia y no me gusta que tengas citas con otros chicos Hermione— se enojo el pelirrojo

—pero Draco es mi amigo y tengo derecho a salir con mis amigo Ronald—respondió la castaña igual de molesta

—es Malfoy lo entendería si fuera Harry pero es Malfoy tu jefe que te deja trabajar hasta tarde solo para que no me veas—alego Ron

—es mentira y cuando me quedo a trabajar tarde es porque ahí mucho trabajo—aclaro la mujer

—entonces vas a ir si o no— ultimo Ron

— si voy a ir y es mi última palabra—se cruzo de brazos la castaña

Ron se enojo y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.


End file.
